Sonic the Hedgehog - Shadow Returns!!!
by Takeshi2
Summary: Shadow has lived somehow through the descent of the atmosphere, but Sonic team has something else to worry about then Eggman.... and his name is Kaosu...


Sonic the Hedgehog - Shadow Returns!!!  
  
Chapter 1 - Shadow awakens...  
Rated PG-13 - contains Violence  
I don't own the Sonic Team characters, however I do own the characters I make up, that  
includes : Kaosu and Shondow. for a look at how Kaosu looks go to this URL,  
and this is sole property of me!!! http://finallegend.net/rpg/takeshi/kaosu.jpg  
  
  
"Sayonara, Shadow... the Hedgehog," Sonic said leaveing the abondoned ARK. When the ship, carrying  
Sonic, Tails, Eggman, Knuckles and all back to earth, left the ARK it sat there in space in silence.  
All of the sudden the monitor cut on... and DR. Gerald Robotnik appeared again," However if my  
Ultimate Lifeform fails... then I shall unleash something the world has never seen before. Something  
that has the greatest gene from every life form on the ARK," he said before the monitor cut off.  
At that moment the whole station cut back on and the computers voice echoed through out the empty  
station," Gathering DNA samples... Sample one... Hedgehog... Sample two... Echidna... Sample three  
... Fox.... Creating lifeform... Creation completed!"  
  
When she was done the tube lowered from the ceiling and opened up in it contained what seemed to  
be a cross breed between Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails. It opened its eyes. " Kaosu creation completed  
... all systems nominal... destruction system... ACTIVATED!" the computer said at that the creation,  
known as Kaosu, moved. "My objective," Kaosu said with a blank expression," find the Chaos emeralds  
and reactivate the ARK."  
  
Meanwhile, back on earth, Sonic and company was laying on the beach in a celebration of another  
victory, along with Eggman which has taken up a new career as a Bioengineer for a local Labratory.  
"Aah, its nice, now we don't have to worry about a world domination happening at any minute eh   
guys," Sonic said.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me, after what happened on the ARK. I don't care for domination  
anymore," Eggman said.  
  
"Yea, this is ni...," Knuckles started to say before he saw something floating out in the ocean,  
" Look out there what is that?" Knuckles pointed at it. They all sat up and squinted their eyes  
trying to make it out.  
  
"ITS SHADOW,"Tails yelled out," don't worry I'll get him." Tails took flight in the air by moving  
his tails in a propellar motion and flew over to Shadow. He lifted Shadow out of the water  
and carried him back to the shore. When they layed him down he wasn't breathing. "Is he ok,"  
Amy said in a squealy annoying voice.  
  
"I hope so," Rouge said. All of the sudden Shadow coughed up water and started to breath. They  
all stood back in shock as he sat up and regained his breath. "Eh Shadow are you ok? How did  
you survive the descent through the atmosphere," Sonic asked.  
  
"Yea... I'm fine... and for the descent I... I used Chaos Control if I remember right. It is all  
very shady," Shadow said. "Well don't worry you are safe now, just rest," Tails said as Shadow  
laid back down to go to sleep. Days later, Shadow was back to normal health and became apart of  
the group with the rest. But all wasn't safe, meanwhile up on the ARK Kaosu has already found  
four of the Chaos Emeralds and could not find the other three. He frantically fumbled through  
the computer's system to find a way to find the other three emeralds, since he couldn't sense  
their power. Then all of the sudden the computer ended it's search and displayed Chaos, the water  
enity, on the screen. Kaosu stared at the screen and smirked as it told him information about it.  
"Chaos is a water enity and his purpose is to protect the choas'. He has a strong connection with  
the Chaos emeralds and transforms with the emeralds. He is protected by a echidna called Tikal.  
Chaos is a good natured enity, unless harm has been done to the choas'. His location is somewhere  
in the area around the Master Emerald." the Computer said.  
  
"Thank you, you have proven to be a great help," Kaosu said," I shall go find this... Chaos and  
use him to find the rest of the chaos emeralds." kaosu remarked as he jumped in a ship to fly  
down to the surface of earth. When he entered the atmosphere he came down on the Chao World.  
He exitted his ship and looked around in disgust at all the happy chaos'. "Its time to reak  
havoc," Kaosu said as he floated up in the air and ignited the Chao World into flames. The  
Chaos' began to run around frantically crying out loud while Kaosu killed off a few of the chaos'.  
"There that should be enough... now to find Chaos," Kaosu said flying off on his ship. He flew  
around for a couple of hours looking for the resting area of Chaos. When he finally found it  
he landed. As he walked up to a lake, he was stopped by a girl Echidna. "No, don't go any further  
or I will have to take action," Tikal said blocking the lake. Kaosu just looked at her and smirked.  
Then lifted his hand and a small orb appeared and flew into Tikal, then she turned to stone. He  
walked past the stone statue of Tikal and stood before the lake that holds Chaos. "Come forth  
Chaos... for I have troubling news...." Kaosu said.  
  
The ground violently shook and Chaos arose out of the lake. Kaosu smirked and said," the humans   
have once again hurt and killed many chaos', I am willing to help you take them out... in return  
for you helping me find the rest of the Chaos Emeralds.... what do you say?"  
  
"Why... Why would I need your help..." Chaos said, hovering over to Kaosu.  
  
"Because the humans have a unrivaled force behind them... and it will take more then you got... to  
take them out now," Kaosu said, to convince Chaos. Chaos stood there for a moment then accepted  
Kaosu's Proposistion. Kaosu smirked and signaled Chaos to follow him," Ok, first you will help  
me find the emeralds so that it will help us take out the humans, got it?"  
  
Chaos nodded, "Good we shall leave now... which direction first,"Kaosu asked. Chaos concentrated  
and then pointed in the direction of station square where Sonic and team are currently at. After  
that, the two of them took off in that direction. When they got there, Chaos couldn't feel the  
Chaos Emeralds signal anymore. This infuriated Kaosu, for he wanted to complete his task at hand  
and now it is started to be proven impossible to complete, Until he saw his Genome parents....   
Sonic, Tails and Knuckles all sitting on the beach with a few other people. " This would be a great  
time to prove that I am yet faster, stronger, and smarter then my genetical DNA parents," Kaosu said  
fixing his gloves and shoes. Then he told chaos to stay behind and watch as he beat the gang. He  
jumped down infront of Sonic and turned to face him." Who are you?" Sonic asked.  
  
"I am a genome project from you, tails and knuckles.... now Im here to prove that I am a better  
descendant from yall then you can ever hope to be," he said charging at them at such a high velocity,  
even Sonic couldn't see him, But Shadow could... somehow he was able to keep up with all of Kaosu's  
moves and even anticipate his actions, it was as if his senses were hightened since he went Hyper.  
Before anyone ,besides Shadow, could tell what was going on, the were all on the ground unconcious  
from Kaosu's lightning fast speed and strength. He turned to face Shadow and then charged him, but  
Shadow dodged his attack without even letting Kaosu know til he ran into a tree. "What the... How  
did you?" Kaosu said," Just wait I'll be back to get you soon." Kaosu jumped noticing something  
strange about Shadow.... could it be... that he is the holder of the remaining Emeralds... that  
when he re-entered the atmosphere, it caused a chemical imbalance and fused him with the 3 remaining  
emeralds. This thought furiated Kaosu for that he may never get the remaining emeralds....  
  
  
Next Chapter Sonic the Hedgehog - A special fusion of Supers....  
Next Fanfic Dead or Alive - Hayate and the Youkai Katana 


End file.
